Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maintenance of a fixed, marine production platform, such as an oil and gas production platform. More particularly, the present invention relates to the maintenance of a fixed marine production platform wherein fluid transfer between a fixed marine production platform and a work vessel (eg. jack up barge) is accomplished by spanning the gap between the production platform and work vessel with a truss that is liftable and self supporting, the truss being equipped with multiple fluid transfer pipe spool pieces that have quick connect fittings for coupling to respective piping systems of the marine production platform and the work vessel.
2. General Background
An oil and gas well production-platform in a marine environment produces oil and/or gas after drilling is completed. Such platforms are typically fixed to the seabed, but can be floating or semi-submersible and xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d to one locale using very large buoys and anchors or GPS driven self propelling system. Because these platforms are xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d to a geographic locale that is a site of an oil and/or gas reservoir, they must be serviced and maintained with boats or other work vessels. Maintenance can be carried out by jack up vessels, work boats, tug boats, crew boats or other such floating, mobile equipment.
One such maintenance activity is the transfer of fluid to or from the production platform. Heretofore, such fluid transfer has been accomplished by using flexible rubber or like hoses that drape between production platform and work vessel. During any maintenance activity that necessitates a work vessel, personnel must necessarily travel between the production platform and work vessel.
A very dangerous practice that has evolved is the placement of fluid transfer hoses on a personnel ramp that spans between a production platform and a work vessel. Such a walkway can become wetted with leaking fluid that is being transferred via the hoses. In many cases the fluid being transferred is oil, drilling fluids, drilling mud, well fluids and the like. Many of these fluids are ver viscous and slippery. A worker can easily slip and fall in such a hazardous situation. Danger is compounded because the walkway can be at a lofty elevation if a jack up barge is servicing a fixed platform having a deck that is many feet above the water""s surface. Although Federal Agencies (eg. Minerals Management Services or xe2x80x9cMMSxe2x80x9d) have regulations prohibiting such practices, workers forget the regulations during the performance of their jobs and subject themselves to injury or death.
The present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for transferring fluids between a xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d production platform and a work vessel such as a jack up barge, work boat, tug, new boat or the like. xe2x80x9cFixed production platformxe2x80x9d as used herein means a stationary marine platform that is producing oil and/or gas from an oil and/or gas reservoir beneath a seabed, after a well has been completed. The present invention enables fluid transfer between a production platform and a work vessel in a marine environment.
Fluid transfer is effected using a self supporting liftable truss that can be positioned with a crane or like lifting device. The truss provides multiple fixed pipe spool pieces that span the length of the truss. Each pipe spool piece preferably has end portions with fittings that enable connections to be made to piping systems of the production platform or work vessel. The fittings can be quick connect fittings.
The pipe spool pieces are preferably placed at different elevational positions on the truss. Trays are provided on the truss including an upper tray and a lower tray. The upper tray enables additional flow lines (eg. hoses) to span between the production platform and work vessel for carrying additional fluids. The lower tray can also carry additional flow lines. However, the lower tray is configured to serve as a spill collector for catching and holding fluid that might otherwise pollute the surrounding marine environment.
A feature of the present invention is that the truss does not provide a walkway that might become slippery if coated with leaking fluid.